This invention relates to a bed canopy, and more particularly to a protective bed canopy.
Overhead canopies are, of course, known in the art for use on four-poster beds. However, such canopies are strictly for decorative purposes.
Reinforced shelters and even reinforced furniture, are known for reception or concealment of persons in order to protect them from flying or falling debris and heavy obstacles resulting from structural failure of buildings, bombings, earthquakes tornados and other major catastrophes.
However, it is not believed that a canopy has been designed of a construction sufficiently strong for protecting the occupant of a bed from such catastrophes.